


Tell me where you run

by HeartbeatsAreMySymphony



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony/pseuds/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Newt wants is to run with Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me where you run

_So tell me when you run, I want to run with you_  
_Tell me where you hide, I want to come to you_  
_Tell me where you go, I want to go there too_  
_Even if you fall I will go down with you_  
_I will be the one who comes to rescue you_  
_Tell me where you go cause I want to be there too_  
**-Jasmine Thompson**

Sometimes, all Newt wants to do is run. 

All he wants to do is run alongside Thomas. He wants to feel the adrenaline rush again; he wants to feel again. 

He just wants to go where you go, Tommy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jasmine Thompson's song 'Run'.


End file.
